Harry In Trouble 2
by ShadowLord7286
Summary: Harry Potter is in troule again but this time it has a new guy!. This Is Part 2! K for violent and hard words.


Wiw it was been a while right?? I wanted to rite sooo abd but i was so bussssssy .

Good newbs and bad news. Good news is i am back to writing!!. The bad news is because i read some new reciews and they are just nothing but flameing!! Not nice people!! I know that half of u are my friends but half are also enemies so please just be nice no matter who you are plz ok? Remeber if you have nothing to say dont say anything nice at all!! thx.

This is a idea i had for a looooong time!! so here we go

by the way i learned a new langage guess which one!!

oh and by the way by the way I am adding some humour in because my other storries were too seriously!

xxxx

Harry Potter was in his university (Hogwarts School of Wizardy) and he was really contented because it was a new year and Voldemort was deceased like a morturary.

He was ambulating down the hallway but when he viewed his amigos Hermoine and Ron he got all exited. "Hey u guys!!!!" he said with explanation marks.

"What is it harry!" they were so suprised to see him because it was all summer since the last year!

"Guess what" he queryed to them.

"What what" they declared.

"I me t the new studant named Juan Carlos Perez." he explained to his amigos.

"He sounds like mexico" they guessed.

"Yeah he is" Harry reveled the answer.

":Lets go meat him he sounds like a nice person" they suggested.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day Juan Carlos Perez was there.

"Heello Juan Carlos Perez" they all said,

"O la mi amigos" he said like a Mexico person. it means Hello amigos.

"Omg what country are you from?" everyone requested him from curiosness.

"Soy de meixco" he said in espanol which is i am from mexico in english.

"Cooool" they rebeled because it was the cool thing to do.

"de donde usedes?" he asked but not in english but in English it means "where are u guys from".

"We are from the u.n. also called America. "everyone blared.

"Estoy aburido" Juan Carlos Perez whispered it means i am bored but everyone thought he said something about buritos!

"Yeah buritos are good" they all misunderestimated. (A/N; see here is humour!!)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thereafter in his room Harry was striiving to sleep but he was debating himself if he should locomote to Juan Carlos Perez quarters. He ajudicated to go and sojuorn Juan Carlo Perez once and final.

When he disembarked in Juan Carlos Perez rooom he asked "Hello Juan Carlos Perez are u here?" he asked.

"Si estoy aki" Juan Carlos Perez said which was code for "yes I am here."

"Whats up Juan Carlos Perez I just wanted to say hi" Haryr Potter.

"Soy mucho tired" Juan Carlos said which means "I am very very tired".

"OK Harry Potter I will leave you alone now" Harry said to Juan Carlos Perez.

But while Harry Pitter was leaving the room he eyebeamed something muy suspicios. It appeared to be a form of technology. It looked like plastick but with metal and some colors. "I wonder what that is" Harrys brain said. but then he said "awwwww forget it!"

But it was a mixcalcalation.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

The next morning Harry Potter awaked with a jerk! "What a terrible nightmair." Harry yelled.

"Whats wrong" Ron?

"Its just I had a wired dream and I was visiting Juan Carlos Perez but I saw some weird kind of tehgnoclogy in there!" Harry told a life story.

"Dont worry" Ron understood the pain.

"Yeah Ropn you are right why worry. Be happy" Harry quoited a famous singer.

"Harry Potter we should go get Hermoien Granger." Ron weasley weasled.

"OK!" Harry agredd.

xxxxxx

Hermoine Was in her room quantifying matematical clacuations and subversifying annals of historicla events because she was in advanced class. "Hello Harry poter" Heroine said to her friends.

"Wow Hermuione you are so smart" Harry felt like a dunce head because Hermone was in all of the advance calsses.

"Yeah I know so whats up whats hgoing on guys?" Hermoine voiced.

"We think that Harry is crazy lol" Ron acted like a joker.

"Shut up Ronald Macdonald" Harry insulited his best friends.

"Okok it was a joke clam down?" Ron wondered/

"Seriously guys!!" Herman got serious.

"Ok seriously Harry had a dream where he saw some kind f advance tehcnology in Juan Carlos Perez room" Ron expained.

"Did it look malicious?" Hermoine made a good point.

"Yeah" Harry added.

"It looked like it should not belong there" Harry added.

"Okay I say we check it out" Ron at the drawing baord.

"Good Plan" they all sated at the same time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once everyone was inside Juan Carlos Perez room they checked about. "Noting here" they all claimed.

After one more through seacrh they finally found a clue "a clue!" he said.

Everyone rushed over into the corner where the hidden puzzle was. the floor was dented where something was sitting!"

"It looks like something was here" Hermoine brought up the truth.

"Yeah I wodner was it was." Ron openly declared.

Harry Potter "Must have been that trchnology"

"But where is it now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Juan Carlos Perez was in the bathroom taking a number two when suddenly Harryr Potter and his gang bangers followed him in. "Juan Carlos Perez we know your secret"

"Que" he asked which is English for "what?"

"We found the spot where you had that technology. Admit it!"

"No" which in espanol means "no".

Harry and his gang were confronted now. What to do.

The gang treo desided to hold on until midnight and sneak peek into Juan Carlos Perez room where thye could gleam a conspicious amount of evidance.

If the technicology was there they would hijack it and keep it for themselces to see what all the talk was about.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night...

Harry Potter and Ronald Wesley and Hermoine Ganger sneaked into the Juan Carlos Perez room.

"O la?" Harry testsed to see if his enemy was awake.

"Ya keero Taco Bell" he sleeptalked but it actually means "I am hungry for some Taco Bell" i think.

"Okayt everyone he is asleeping." Harry made note.

Eveyone search the room thorughly to make sure but they could not find the techonlogy. But then a idea!

"Ron and Hermoine" Harry said.

"What is it Harry Potter?" they both asked.

"There is only one place we have not yet searched and that is..." Harry cliffhanged

"No. say it isnt so" they said vecause this cliffhanger was obvius.

"We have to check... Under His Sheets" Harry revealed to anyone who didnt know the obvious.

"But but but but but but what if he wakes up????" they multi-asked.

"Its a sacrificie I am going to take. Harry Potter gave up.

They sneak over and placed a hand on Juan Carlos Perez bed sheets. "On the count of 3." one of them said (it isnt important who said it).

One.

Two.

3!!

They flew the sheets up into the aire and suddenly the tehcnology was very visable. "Ket's steal it" Hermione sugested.

"Yeah" Ron and Henry agreed.

They all heaved the technology back to their rooms to identificate it. "Waht is it?" asked Harry "What is it" Ron also echod "What could it posibly be" Hermoine said with better cocabulary.

"Wait" Ron said "My mom works in a science factory" Ron said.

He new what i was.

xxxxxxxxx

"I think I know" Ron self-served.

"Hermoine said "That is impassible i know way more than you do Ron"

"Yeah but this is a difference!" Ron,

"Okay guys ca;m down. What is it Ron?" Harry asked wonderfuly.

"Its...its..its..." Ron sputtered.

"WHAT IS IT ALREADY!!" they asked.

"It is a magic machine." Ron said the answer.

"What is a magic machine"? you may be asking.

"Its a machine that lets muggles use magic kind of like wizards!" Ron storytwisted.

"What??" Harry wandered.

"Thats not fair Juan Carlos Perez is a fake phoneey!!" Hemroine used her first commandment rights.

what now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok I will right some more later this took me all day to write and i am muy tired.

Plz no flame and Rand R please!! It is appreiciated.

byyyy the way Harry Potter is not in trouble yet but that will come soon so quit your worrying!!!


End file.
